


Welcome Home, Soldier

by prettychancellors



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby isn't pleased, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marcus has an adventure, jealous Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychancellors/pseuds/prettychancellors
Summary: Their eyes were transfixed, testing what had passed between them. Was the chaste kiss, just a few seconds old, an invitation or a just a hello?





	

“They’re back!”

A guard’s voice echoed somewhere in the back of Marcus’ mind. He vaguely registered the excitement and clammer that erupted in the near distance as the convoy approached Arkadia’s metal gates. His weary feet grew strong again as his mind concentrated on one thing:

_Home_

They had been gone for a little more than a month on a peace-keeping mission. His people had accompanied Trikru to one of the western clans, Hareikru – the sand people – and Marcus had served as Skaikru’s leader on the expedition.

Before they had left, Marcus and Abby both discussed at length who should go and who should be left behind to guard the still-fragile settlement that was Arkadia. Despite Abby’s argument that he needed more protection than she – after all, they had achieved peace with their closest neighbours – Marcus had insisted that she keep at least half the Guard with her.

“You’re the chancellor, Abby, not just a doctor anymore.” He had reasoned.

He knew that she didn’t realize just how important she truly was. Not just to the camp, but to others – to her friends, to her daughter.  
To _him_.  
As Marcus drew closer to the now-open gates, he realized that he wasn’t really thinking of Arkadia as home, he was thinking of her.

 _Abby_.

At any second, and he would see her perpetually tired eyes peek out from the newly-minted medical building, her unruly golden hair blowing in the breeze, a relieved look washing over her face as her legs carried her to –

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as Gina knocked his shoulder in her efforts to reach Bellamy, her legs swinging up around the boy’s waist as she planted an open kiss on his smiling mouth.

Marcus couldn’t help the grin that took over his face – he was happy for Bellamy. God knows he deserved some joy after all he had been through. Giving the couple some privacy, he turned away and began walking to the other side of the rover, gaining a better view at the homecoming fanfare. He witnessed Monty grabbing Harper in a tight embrace, and Marcus smiled as the girl’s shock quickly melted away and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. To his left, Marcus saw David Miller’s wife fiercely kiss him on the lips before giving him a talking to about the severity of his limp.

All around him loved ones were being reunited. Mothers and sons, brothers and sisters, husbands and wives. Marcus suddenly felt too conspicuous standing there, gun still in hand, alone with no one to embrace. No one to assure he was fine. He thought of his mother, how Vera would have been the first one out of those gates, running to him and no doubt embarrassing him in front of the Guard. Back on the ark, he would often gently push her away, insistent on maintaining a level of propriety and stoicism as the head of security. What he wouldn’t give to be embarrassed by her now.

Still standing in the middle of the field alone, Marcus began to wonder where Abby was. Usually she was the first to arrive on the scene, frantically checking for injuries, no matter how minor they might be. He had thought she would have wanted to see him. Not that she didn’t have others to welcome home, but...they had become good friends. No, more than that - they were partners, however clinical the word might sound. And after everything he had put her though on the ark, Marcus thought that _partners_ was a damn good alternative to _enemies_.

But they weren’t _that_ kind of a partner.

Not that Marcus hadn’t spent a good portion of those long nights away thinking of her as more than that. Heck, he’d never admit to how he ached to have her nestled safely by his side, kissing the top of her head and whispering sweet nothings as he...

Marcus shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind as he walked towards the rover, focusing on the hours of unpacking gear that lay ahead of them.

As he resolutely began towards the open rover doors, he felt a hand gently lock around his arm.

“Welcome home, soldier.”

Turning around, Marcus’ eyes fell on Abby, a teasing and familiar smile gracing her face. She stood there just as he remembered her; a navy medical coat draped over a worn grey shirt, her necklace resting daintily on her chest as her signature smirk met his – challenging him to say something witty back.

Or was it flirty?

 _Welcome home soldier_ echoed in his mind. It sure _sounded_ like something a girlfriend might say. But this was Abby, and Abby would say whatever Abby wanted to say. She always had.

She’d also always _done_ whatever she wanted to do.

Before he had a chance to formulate a reply, she reached up on her toes, steadying her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his cheek. The corner of her mouth lightly skimmed the edge of his.

Before he could register what was happening, her lips made a sensual smack as they parted from his cheek. As she lowered herself back down, their faces remained mere inches from each other.

“What was that?” Marcus mentally scolded himself at the less than smooth line.

“I missed you.” Abby responded delicately, the barefaced words new between them.

Their eyes were transfixed, testing what had passed between them. Was the chaste kiss, just a few seconds old, an invitation or a just a hello?

Her hands still resting on his shoulders, Abby slowly moved her hand to caress his beard. Audibly sighing into her touch, Marcus soon became aware of her frown.

Abby was not stroking him – she was investigating the jagged wound that now graced his jawline.

“Abby, it’s nothing, just something I got as a, uh...”

“As a what, Marcus?” The doctor in Abby had returned, her voice laced with unease and suspicion. “You promised me that this would be a peaceful trip. I spoke with you every day over the radio – multiple times! And you never once mentioned getting this. For goodness’ sake, Marcus! It could have got infected – this wound is deep!”

Marcus almost laughed at her outrage, but he knew better than _that_ by now.

“Abby, Hareikru has a sort of...initiation process that newcomers have to go through. As Skaikru’s leader, I had to participate.” Marcus looked almost guilty.

“What kind of initiation?” Her voice was lower, softer, but her stubborn frown refused to give out.

“Why don’t I tell you over here,” Marcus nodded toward the rover’s open back doors, “We can sit and you can have a look at the scar yourself – you’ll see it’s nothing, I promise.” Marcus rested a hand on her shoulder, a smirk forming on his lips as she nodded a _yes_ to the proposition.

“That’s _not_ a scar, by the way. It’s still raw.” Abby muttered under her breath.

Marcus let himself laugh out loud now, earning him a displeased scowl with a hint of a smile. Settling onto the back of the rover, Abby immediately reached for one of the med kits she had packed for their journey.

“This all looks fairly unused. I take it no other _incidents_ happened?” Abby’s emphasis on the word caused a chuckle from Marcus.

“No, Abby. Everything was fine. In fact, it reminded me of one of those road trips people used to take. You remember reading about them?”

“Well, it was still a lot more dangerous than a _road trip_ Marcus, you still need to take precautions. Not everyone likes us, you know.”

“I know.” His voice was soft and reassuring as she took his chin into her hand, her index finger expertly applying some antiseptic to the wound.

“It looks okay, but it’s still swollen a little.” Abby gave her diagnosis as she screwed the top back on the bottle, “I want to see you everyday for a checkup, got it?”

“Yes Chancellor.” His eyes continued to bore into hers, and he could have sworn her saw her breath hitch in her throat, her eyes flickering to his mouth.

 _She’s only looking at your injured jaw._ Marcus inwardly scolded himself.

“So, tell me about this initiation. You didn’t get hurt anywhere else did you?”

“No, it was just your regular fighting in rounds – as head of the guard, I had to take on the Chief.”

“Oh God, he went easy on you right? I mean, those war chiefs aren’t exactly _little_ Marcus, he could have – ”

“I won.”

Abby suddenly stopped, her lips forming a disbelieving smile, “You _won_?”

“Hey, don’t sound so shocked. I’ve trained in combat since I was eighteen!”

“Yes, but they – ”

“Had obviously not heard of a few trick manoeuvres. I guess some techniques were lost after the bombs...” Marcus gave a small laugh, holding Abby’s gaze and trying to take a mental picture of her expression. She looked surprised, sure, but she also looked incredibly impressed – something made his insides pulse a little harder.

“So...did you get a prize?” Abby teased.

“That’s not the point of an initiation, Abby,” Marcus paused, not knowing whether to proceed. _Just say it, she won’t care._

“But there was, one, uh, small, thing that I guess is...tradition. For Hareikru, I mean, traditional for them. I didn’t...I mean, everyone was watching, so I...”

“Marcus what? Just spit it out.”

Taking in deep breath, Marcus forced the words out, “They have a royal family in Hareikru, and tradition is that if an outsider beats the chief in a fight, he gets to...kiss the princess.”

Marcus looked down at his lap, slightly wincing in anticipation of Abby’s reaction. If she laughed it off, thought it was funny and moved on, Marcus would know without a doubt that she felt nothing for him. Abby was a lot of things, but she wasn’t a liar. She would not act indifferent about something if it affected her. On the other hand, if she _was_ affected, what would that mean? Marcus wasn’t sure if he was prepared to tell her how he truly felt.

“Did you?”

Marcus looked up at Abby then, finding her face void of any joy that had previously marked their conversation. She looked...upset.

“Abby, I had to – if I didn’t they would have considered it an insult.” Marcus said defending himself, wondering how this sense of possessiveness had quietly seeped into their relationship.

“I know, Marcus, it’s...I...” Abby stood up, fumbling with the lid on the medkit and clumsily moving away from her seat next to Marcus, “I should be getting back, everyone needs check ups, and...” she mumbled and began to walk away from him.

“Abby, wait!” Marcus jumped off his seat, grabbing her by her arm.

_This is your chance._

As he drew her in close, he tilted her chin up to meet her troubled gaze. Her lips were quivering as she fought to keep her emotions at bay.

“Did you...do anything else?” Abby spoke quietly, and he knew she felt guilty for asking something so personal.

“Abby, no, I mean they proposed that we...you know. But no.” Marcus shook his head, the deep creases on his forehead accentuating his sincerity, “No, sweetheart.”

The term of endearment had slipped out before he could catch it, and he watched in wonder as Abby’s eyes turned from shock to realization. And in that moment, with Marcus’ hand caressing her cheek and Abby’s hands moving to grasp his shirt, they both knew.

With a shared look of silent affirmation, their faces tilted simultaneously as their lips crashed in a blaze of heat and fervour. Marcus’ mind went blank and yet raced with an onslaught of emotions. All he could sense was _her_. Her lips feverishly sucking at his, her skin underneath his fingers, her little moans of encouragement as he deepened the kiss. Then he realised another thing.

He was finally kissing Abby Griffin.

The force of the knowledge ironically made him break the kiss, laying his forehead against hers. His voice was shaky and breathless as he cupped her face.

“I need you to know that I could _never_ have felt anything for anyone else, not as long as you walk this earth.” He said with a soft smile.

"I didn't mean to get jeal – ” He cut off her soft sob with a kiss, chaste and delivered with more precision than the previous one.

This time, it was Abby who broke the kiss.

“You know, while you were away I imagined all sorts of ways to welcome you home.” A sudden shyness overtook Abby’s features as Marcus gradually put her words together - the suggestion in her eyes was not lost on him. Gulping, he gathered enough courage to settle his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

“So is that what you meant by ‘welcome home, soldier’? Marcus teasingly whispered.

“Mmm,” Abby sighed into his mouth again, brushing her lips against his and pressing little kisses over his beard.

They eventually made their way back to Arkadia through adoring kisses and soft laughter, both content to take their time and revel in a new type of partnership.

_Welcome home indeed._


End file.
